Tursh Village Adventuring Timeline
Tursh Common Cemetary Guard Antonir *Restless Farmers (1) (Wrist) *Nobody Expects the Arcane Inquisition (1) Caretaker Hugh *Hugh's Missing Ring (1) Tursh Academy Dormitories High Inquisitor Velman *Class Trainer quest (weapon) **Spellcaster Training (1) | Healer Training | Light Fighter Training (1) | Heavy Fighter Training (1) (Weapon) **Speak With Inquisitor Westlen (2) **Assist the Inquisitor (3) **Further Training (6) (Weapon) **Missive to Tursh (5) *Preparing For The Road Ahead (8) (Weapon/Shield) Novice Alphonse | Novice Richard | Novice Fredricke | Novice Kaetlyn *Back to the Head Inquisitor (2) *Back to Velman (6) *Back To The Inquisition (8) *Liorana's Assistant (7) Par Feron *Introduction to Diplomacy (Quest) (1) *Introduction to Crafting (Quest) (1) *Introduction to Harvesting (Quest) (1) Novice Alphonse *Brave Student (6) (Group) Dinninix Jixilin *They Aren't Us (4) (Earring) Riverside Guardpost Inquisitor Westlen *Zelser's Journal (2) (Mask) *The Origin of Imps (3) (Ring) *Search the Academy (4) (Arms) *Dire Tidings (4) (Sun Charm) Inquisitor Nalstom *Of the Nature of an Eye (3) *A Study Of Time (3) Acolyte Terlan *A Grave Brownie Threat (2) Zelser's Tower Terance Larker *The Missing Hook (2) Wintham's Rest Acolyte Weylan *When Brownies Go Bad (2) *Constructs of Doom (2) Storehouse Guardpost Inquisitor Tomas *Take Back the Mill (5) (Waist) *Windmill Clues (6) (Gloves) *Report to Velman (4) (Rope of Twilight) Guard Paylan *Thieving Foxes (5) (Food) Tharrin Granitebeard *Failings of the Mayor (6) (Group) Rindol Storehouse Halfling Stein *The Strangest Brew (7) (Small Group) (Mage, Healer Focus) Rusten's Locket *The Stolen Locket (6) (Weapon) Dizak Lothred *Research Discovery Western Watch Barracks Lord Commander Oakheart *Shimmerleaf Turmoil (5) Guard Beller *Stray Chicken (5) *Another Stray Chicken Shimmerleaf Guardpost Inquisitor Shayle *Fearsome Constructs (7) (Shoulders) **Destroy Horror's Source (7) (Helm) **Bearer of Bad News (7) (Dawn Charm) Guard Horace *No Fish for Tursh (6) (Food) *Boars in the Balance (6) (Food) Shimmerleaf Elder Baroo *Free Captive Brownies (8) (Small Group) (ring) **Brownie's Magic (6) **You Say You Want a Revolution (7) (Small Group) Tursh Academy Guardpost Inquisitor Liorana *Riftseeker Destruction (10) (Leggings) *Open Source Cave (Group) **Open Source Cave - Part 2 (10) (Group) (Earring) *Redcap Origins (Group) **Redcap Origins - Part 2 (10) (Group) (Necklace) *Burying Brownies (Group) **Burying Brownies - Part 2 (10) (Group) (Cloak) *Scout Recovery (10) *Warn the Shield (10) Guard Rakner *Unconventional Materials (8) *Feeding the Hounds (8) (Small Group) *Unusual Hobby (8) (Small Group) Guard Hokar *Wolf Hunt (9) (Small Group) *Unnerving Removal (9)(Small Group) *Rare Bear (12) Halmm Wurgins *Needle in the Hay (10) (Horse) **Another Needle in the Hay (9) *Heroic Path: Seeker of Relics (11) Rindol Wood Inquisitor Senn *Cartheon Initiative (10) (Boots) **Death of the Necromancer (10) (Chest) ***Scout's Warning (10) (Dusk Charm) Rindol Field (Halfling Only) Dippon Rindol *Ants at the Tavern (1) (Wrists) **Check on Marmila (1) Guard Ryebridge *The Real Threat (1) Marmila Rindol *Ant Attraction (1) (Belt) **Grimbo Honey (1) **Receiving Instruction (2) (Weapons) Jensa Grimbo *Magic for the Taking (2) (Gloves) . . . Category:Adventuring Quest Timelines